Silence of the Mind
by protoomega
Summary: SHSupernatural xover. Deciding to take a break from chasing the Demon, the boys find themselves going to Silent Hill. will have elements of SH3, SH4 and the SH movie. R&R, people!
1. Prologue: Vacation

Kosmos_emulator does not anything associated with the _Silent Hill_ series or the television show _Supernatural_. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Hey everyone! Wow, I'm bad at updating my stories. Sorry! :c

I'm actually in the process of re-writing Silence of the Mind. (Just adding descriptions, changing bits of dialog, etc.) So what you have here is the brand new chapter one. Enjoy!

**Silence of the Mind**

**Prologue, or "Vacation!"**

A shiny, midnight black Chevy Impala roars down a dusty road. As it zips past, one might be able to hear a deep, masculine voice emanating from within.

"Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it ar-"

"Really Dean? Are you four?"

The driver, a handsome blond man in his early thirties, turned to the passenger seat with a smirk. "Come on, Sammy. Lighten up! Knock off the emo crap. Besides, didn't you say you were tired of hearing _Metallica_?"

Sammy, a young man in his twenties, turned to glare at his brother, "Yeah, but I meant we could turn on the radio! I didn't want to listen to your crappy singing." Sam huffed, and resumed looking out the window next to him. As he watched the road fly by, his glare was replaced by a melancholy look.

Dean resumed watching the road, but he couldn't resist glancing at Sam again. He sighed internally, knowing the reason behind Sam's mood. He knew that Sam was brooding about his so-called "Destiny." _The leader of a demon army, _Dean mused, _Nah, I know Sam. There's no way he could do that. _

Shaking his head to clear such thoughts, Dean grinned as an idea popped into his mind. He slapped the steering wheel lightly, "Ya know what, Sammy? I think we need a break."

Blinking, Sam raised an eyebrow and glanced at Dean, "A….break? I don't really want to stop at a bar so you can hook some random chick. Besides, we have to find the other psychic kids. We. Don't. Have. Time. For. A. Break."

Dean snickered, "Sure we do! We've burnt ourselves out hunting those kids. We can take a vacation, then start looking again when we're fresh. Besides, I heard some people in that last diner talking about a good spot. Sounded like it would be right up your alley-historic, quite peaceful, really. A real 'white picket fence' kinda place."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Oh, really? Where?"

"Some resort town. I think they called it…Silent Hill?"

Sam looked down as he thought. To be honest, he was wearing pretty thin. He watched Dean thoughtfully. His brother was doing his best to hide it, but Sam could see how tired Dean really was. Combined with the wounds they had received courtesy of Meg-as-Sam, a vacation sounded like just what they needed.

He smiled, "Well, I guess we could do with a short break. Let's go."

"Allll riiiight!" Dean cheered.

So, the Winchester brothers headed for what they thought would be a nice, relaxing, completely normal, supernatural-free trip.

They thought wrong.

TBC….


	2. Fog and Screaming

**Silence of the Mind**

**Chapter 1: Fog and Screaming**

After driving for several hours, the boys found themselves driving across the bridge that would take them into Silent Hill. As they passed the midpoint of the bridge, they ran head-on into a massive fog bank. Sam couldn't hide the shiver that made its way down his spine.

"Yo Sam, what's up? Scared of a little fog?"

Sam rolled his eyes and remarked, "No, Dean. It's just…I had a really bad vibe."

Dean perked up, "We talkin' 'shouldn't have had that burrito from the gas station,' or 'freaky Shining' feeling?"

Shrugging, Sam said "I honestly don't know. Whatever it was, it's gone now."

"Guess you're just a pansy then," Dean snickered.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

* * *

Dean and Sam continued down the fog-filled road, until at last they came to a blocked off tunnel. They climbed out of the Impala and approached the gate, both very befuddled.

"Nice going, Dean. I thought this was supposed to lead to Silent Hill," Sam snarked.

"Dude, I triple-checked the map! This road should take us straight there! And what the hell is this fracking gate doing here?" Dean exclaimed, waving his arms in emphasis.

Sam sighed, "I dunno. Maybe there's a way around it, or a detour sign or something."

"Good thinkin' Sammy. Let's look around."

The brothers approached the gate, and began checking the tunnel walls for any signs or directions. As Sam drew closer to the rusty gate, he felt a familiar throbbing begin to pulse through his skull. It quickly built to a crippling pain, and he collapsed to his knees with a shout.

Alerted by his brother's yell, Dean ran over to check on him. "What the hell? Sammy, you okay," Dean asked as he knelt next to his shaking brother. "What is it, Sam?"

"I dunno, Dean, there's no vision or anything! God, it hurts!" Sam ground out. He looked up at Dean, but his eyes were drawn to movement on the other side of the gate.

"Look out!" Sam shouted. With his last reserve of strength, he managed to shove Dean out of the way, just as what seemed to be thousands of bloody tentacles shot out through the holes in the gate. They grabbed Sam and began to drag him into the tunnel.

"Dean, help me!"

Looking up from where he'd landed, Dean saw his baby brother being pulled away by some…thing.

"Sam, no! Hang on!" he cried.

Taking a flying leap towards his brother, Dean tried to save him. Sam saw Dean coming, but he knew it was too late. The force of the tentacles began to squeeze Sam against the gate's grating, refusing to let go. He struggled, but the thing that held him was far too strong. With a series of sickening cracks, Sam felt his bones begin to break and his flesh to tear as he was inexorably pulled through the gate. Just before the pain caused him to black out, he called out one last time, "Dean!"

As he faded away, he registered Dean's pained response, "SAAAAM!"

TBC…..


	3. Secrets and Letters

**Silence of the Mind**

**Chapter 2: Secrets and Letters**

"GAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"SAMMY!"

Two screams echoed out simultaneously, as Sam and Dean both jolted upright. Frantically, they glanced around until they saw each other. Upon finding themselves alive and, in Sam's case one piece, the boys sagged with relief.

Trembling a bit, Dean scooted closer to Sam, grabbed his shoulder and asked, "What in the HELL was that, Sammy?"

Eyes wide, Sam responded, "Wait, you mean you saw it too, Dean?"

"If by 'it', you mean some weird land-kraken freakshow turning you into ground beef by yankin' you through that gate, then yeah I did."

"But, I thought that was a vision. How could you…wait, weren't we on the same side of the gate as the Impala," Sam asked, staring at the gate.

"Yeah, duh. Remember, we couldn't get through? Why?"

"If that's the case, why am I seeing the Impala ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE GATE?"

Dean followed the younger man's eyes and gaped. Just as Sam had said, the Impala was sitting on the other side of the gate. He continued to stare, watching the fog weave around the car and the gate, trying to make sense of what had just happened. His musings were interrupted by Sam.

"Dean, how did we get here?"

"Huh?"

"Dude, unless I actually got pulled through the bars-and turned into squishy red toothpaste on the way-shouldn't we still be on the same side as the car?"

Dean shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe those freaky abilities of yours had something to do with it."

He quickly realized that he had just said the wrong thing, as Sam's eyes narrowed and his face turned slightly red. Sam, already stressed thanks to the pain from the headache and the vision, snapped. Turning a death glare on his brother, he growled out, "You know, you can stop blaming everything on me! It's not like I asked for this to happen, and I don't think I could make it happen anyway. So just stop acting like my psychic crap is ALWAYS causing problems!"

Shrinking back a bit, Dean lifted his hands and said, "Woah, Sam! Calm down a bit, buddy!"

"Sorry. Guess that vision stressed me out more than I thought," Sam sighed.

Dean grinned and remarked, "Eh, no problem Samantha. I completely understand-seeing as it's your time of the month and all."

"Jerk."

Dean just laughed in response. The two brothers got up, turned away from the gate, and headed into town.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Roadhouse, Ellen was sorting through boxes of old mementos. As she was flipping through one box of papers, she found an envelope with nothing written on it, except her name. Curious, she opened it and began to read through the letter that was inside.

"_Ellen,_

_It's John. Look, you and I….we've had our share of problems in the past. But if you're reading this, I'm probably dead. And I need your help. It's for the boys._

_While I was researching the Yellow-Eyed Demon, to find out why he was after Sam, I came across a bit of information that might explain it all. It seems that Mary was descended from-or at least, related to, the records weren't clear-a girl named Alessa. This girl had some sort of, well, 'powers.' I'm not sure of the details, records were spotty at best, but it seems to have been related to some group known as the Order of Silent Hill. I've enclosed all the information I have. I would have asked Bobby to help, but you know what happened there. Please, find out everything you can about Alessa, and the Order, and that blasted town. _

_Do it for the boys, if not for me. And for what it's worth-I AM sorry._

_John W."_

Scanning, through the documents, Ellen felt a sliver of horror form in her heart. Running downstairs, she hollered, "JO! Get Bobby on the phone, now! ASH! Get your lazy butt up and start researching!"

As Jo jumped to the phone and began dialing, Ash sat up from the table where he'd fallen asleep. Looking at Ellen's face, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Woah, boss lady, what's goin' on?" Ash questioned.

"Dean and Sam may be in big trouble. We gotta help those boys."

TBC….


	4. Missing

K_e: *curled up in a ball in a corner* I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry! This was supposed to have been out AGES ago, but I forgot to upload it!

Silence of the Mind

By

Kosmos_emulator

Chapter 3: Missing

After their harrowing experience at the front gate, Dean and Sam were more than a little worried about going farther into the town. But, seeing as the gate behind them was still as solid as before, they headed down the street. As they walked, they became more and more unnerved by the absolute silence around them.

"Dean, where the hell is everyone? There's no one on the streets, the cars are abandoned, and I don't see any lights in the windows."

Dean shrugged, "How should I know?" he smirked, "maybe there's some really good porn on."

Sam sighed, and replied with a disgusted tone, "Dude, how does your mind end up on PORN in a weird-ass situation like this?"

"What can I say Sammy? It's a gift. One that you could benefit-what the hell? Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"That shadow. Looked like a kid. It just ran into that building, come on!" Dean took off, headed into a building with a sign marked "Centralia Hotel". Sam took off after him, hollering "Dude! Wait up!"

_Break_

"Dude, did you not hear me?" Sam griped as he caught up to Dean in the hotel's lobby.

Dean was looking around, with a slightly confused expression. "I coulda sworn that…I mean I know there was someone there. Where the hell did they run off to?"

Sam smiled, "Dude, you probably just imagined it. Seriously, I don't think there's anyone here. Well, except for us, that is."

Dean turned and glared at his brother, snapping "I know what I saw Sam. A kid ran in here, I know it!"

Sam backed up slightly, raising his hand in surrender, "If you say so, Dean. Either way, we should look around in here. I mean, a hotel's gotta have some people in it right? Even if there's no guests, there's still got to be staff."

"Heh, not a bad idea. I guess you're good for something after all, Sasquatch."

Sam just smacked Dean in the back of the head as he continued down the entrance hall. As he reached the middle of the room, he stopped to take a look around the lobby. Everywhere he looked, the room looked old and decrepit, as though it had been abandoned for decades. The floral wallpaper was peeling off the walls in large patches, the modest chandelier hanging from the ceiling was inoperable, with several of the bulbs smashed or missing, and the furniture was covered in thick layers of dust. Strangest of all, the entire room seemed colorless, almost like the fog outside had leeched the color out of everything. He shivered slightly at the odd nature of the room, then almost jumped when Dean shouted from the far end of the room, "Dude, Sammy! Check this out!"

"What's up Dean?" Sam asked as he walked over to join his brother. He saw that Dean had found a way behind the counter, and was looking at a map.

"Looks like this is a map of the hotel. Might be useful."

"You're probably right. Anything else back here we could use, Dean?"

They searched around for a minute, but the only items they found were an old emergency kit, and a key with the number "324" engraved in it. The brothers glanced at the hotel map, quickly finding room 324.

"Well, Dean, that looks like everything useful from back here. We should check out the rest of the building."

"Let's mosey, then!"

The brothers headed towards the hallway next to the desk. On the wall next to the hall was a faded sign, saying "Rooms 1-25." Sam and dean walked down the hall, trying the various doors. They all refused to open. That is, all but the door to room 4, which opened with a click at Dean's touch. He pushed the door open slowly, unsure about entering a potentially inhabited room. But what they found beyond the door gave them pause.

"Dean, is that? It can't be, can it?"

"Uh, Sammy, I think it is!"

The room which shocked them so, was set up exactly like their father's hotel room from the city of Jericho, where Dean and Sam commenced with their first hunt after Sam's stint at college. There were papers on the wall, and various clothes scattered around the room. But as the two advanced, and began to examine the room, they realized that there were some subtle differences between this room, and the one their father had in Jericho.

For one thing, the clothes on the floor were most definitely NOT their dad's. In fact the room seemed to be filled with clothes belonging to a young woman, and a child. A child's toys were sitting haphazardly on the bed, as though thrown down in haste. A paperback novel sat open and upside down on the nightstand, and a tube of lipstick was on the bathroom sink.

Perhaps most disturbing were the papers. Wall to wall, there were repeated clippings concerning the disappearance of a woman named Alessa, and her child Maria. The two were originally from the town of Silent Hill, but after an undisclosed tragedy, the two vanished, never to be seen again. The papers on the walls chronicled the search for Alessa and Maria, but still other papers contained candid pictures and descriptions of the pair outside of Silent Hill, almost like what a private investigator would have produced.

"Dean, what the heck is going on? What is all this?"

"I don't know, Sam. But maybe we should do some reading, and see what we can find out."

The brothers sat down to start reading through the vast amount of information left in the room. Before they could get very far, though, a strange, terrifying noise erupted outside.

The sound, of an air raid siren.

-(Scene Change)-

"ASH!"

Ash, who had been asleep at the Roadhouse bar, jerked upright in response to Ellen's bellow.

"Who? Wha-? What's up?"

Ellen ran into the room with a bundle of papers. She thrust these at Ash, who noticed that her hands were shaking.

"Read these, then find me whatever you can about the girl, Alessa. Hurry, it's for the boys."

Ash gulped, then nodded, "Yes ma'am. I'll get right on it."

As he booted up his laptop, he sneaked a glance at Ellen. She stood at the Roadhouse door, watching the sky with a worried look. "Boys, come back safe, " she uttered.

TBC…


	5. Exposition

K_e: First things first, thanks to all of you who have been keeping up with my stories! Your support (and reviews) have been great!

Second, yes, I know, Alessa didn't have a kid in the SH canon, however, I'm playing fast and loose with some of the SH backstory. No likey, no read-y, okay? Oh, and the kid being named Maria? There's no connection to SH2's Maria (in fact, I forgot about her when I made the kid's name, lol!).

Here's the next one folks!

Silence of the Mind

Chapter 4: Exposition (or, Where's Waldo...I mean, Maria?)

Stunned, Dean and Sam stood stock still, looking around for the source of the noise.

"Dean, what the HELL is that?"

"How should I know? It's not like I-HOLY FUDGING CRAP!"

As the siren continued to sound, a terrifying change came over the room. The faded, moldy wallpaper began to fall from the walls in tatters, revealing rusted, blood-splattered metal underneath. The carpet started to smolder, like it was made of embers, and fell away to reveal more rusted metal forming a grate underneath the boys. Below that, a dark, bottomless pit yawned cavernously, threatening to swallow the boys whole.

Sam and Dean turned until their backs were touching, and they pulled out their sidearms.

"Sam, see anything?"

"You mean other than the weird-ass hell dimension? No. And that damn siren is giving me a migraine."

Dean nodded in agreement. The wailing of the siren continued to grow in volume, until the room itself was shaking. And then it got louder still. As the volume increased to still greater levels, Dean and Sam fell to their knees, black spots dancing in their narrowing vision. As the darkness of unconsciousness threatened to consume them, Dean called out, "SAMMY!"

But it was too late, and darkness soon swept over them and they fell to the steel mesh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Any luck yet?"

Ash nodded, "A bit, yeah. Mostly about the town itself. Turns out that place was home to some freaky cult, uh, 'The Order' or somethin'." Alessa's mom-Delilah- was a high-ranking member. Other than that, I found a reference to a police investigation into Alessa. Seems like she got roasted in a house fire."

"A house fire? In the nursery?"

"Nah. This wasn't old Yellow Eyes. Delilah's cult was all into resurrecting some 'god', and they thought by burning the kid, she'd give birth to it. So they stuck her on an alter and lit her up. Poor kid. Investigation was done by one…Cybil Bennet. Nothing came of it though. Oh, one thing-all the officers involved in the investigation? They disappeared."

"What? During the investigation?"

"A few during, but the rest vanished sometime later. As for the girl, she fell off the radar after the fire. Until about fifteen years later, when a lady with same name and roughly the same description turned up in a suburb of Silent Hill, called Shepherd's Glen. She had a kid with her too. But then, you already know all that."

Ellen sighed in frustration, "Yeah, that part was in John's papers. Alessa's kid was named Maria." Suddenly, her eyes grew wide, "You don't think that the cult's ritual _worked_ do you? Is it possible Maria was…?"

"No clue," Ash shrugged, "I haven't found much about the Order or the ritual so far. Still, a god? Don't you think someone would have noticed?"

"Maybe. What happened to her after that?"

"Don't know yet. Maria seems to have disappeared sometime in sixth grade."

Ellen clapped him on the shoulder, "Well, good job so far Ash. Keep digging though, I think it's important."

"You got it."

TBC…..

Okay, I know, it's short. I'm still working on the next part, but I thought you guys deserved an update after so long a time! The next chapter will (hopefully) be up soon!


End file.
